The antics of Ruby and friends
by StainedGlassRoses
Summary: What happens when the teams are bored? A series of pranks, jokes, puns, pancakes, Arkos, Whiterose, AU's, and A whole bunch more! Please R&R, this is my first fanfic.
1. The race

**Yeah I have no clue what I'm doing lol. Just boredom. Hope you enjoy. Small amounts of white rose. And Arkos because that ship needed to sail longer. The poor ship went down in flames. God I hate myself right now. I would change but I'm short a penny. Wow I should give myself a hand because those puns are as bad as Yang's. Just kill me now. No wait, please don't, I need to watch RWBY vol. 5 first. And see more chibi velvet.**

Team RWBY Sits around there dorm, quiet. Unusually quiet.

You see it was a Monday and Mondays sucked. They heard a knock on the door and the small red reaper groaned and tossed a pillow at Yang.

"Yang get the door." Ruby whined at the blond brawler.

Yang tossed the pillow back "You get the door." She said in the same tone.

The argument went on for several minutes and Ruby ended up answering the door.

"Hi Jaune." She said, opening the door a bit wider.

"Hi Ruby. Can we come in?"He asked. She nodded and let her friends in.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So you guys want to do something? We could play a game." Ruby suggested.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Yang said cheerfully.

A majority of the group agreed, leaving Weiss unhappy.

"Really guys? This game is so childish." She grumbled.

Soon the were all gathered around in a circle on the floor of there dorms. They decided that they should go in alphabetical order.

"So Yang, Truth or dare." Blake asked dully.

"Dare!" Yang grinned.

"Okay I dare you to do a handstand for ten minutes." Blake said in the same dull tone

"Easy." So the busty blond did a hand stand.

Jaune's turn. "Okay Ruby, truth or dare?" He asked.

The red leader thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Okay if you had to kiss someone here, who would it be?" Every one looked at Ruby, who was as red as her hood.

"Weiss." She mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Jaune said leaning in closer.

"Weiss." She said louder.

It was hard to tell who was redder. Weiss or Ruby.

"Finally my turn!" Nora said standing up.

"Hmmmm... Pyrrha! Truth or dare!" She said pointing at the redheaded champion.

"I pick dare." She said, confidence wavering, because the grin Nora gave her.

"I dare you to sit in Jaune's lap for the rest of the game!" Nora cackled.

Pyrrha blushed as she went over and sat in Jaune's lap.

after getting comfortable, Pyrrha took her turn. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

Weiss knew her answer immediately. "Truth."

"Is it true that you wrote a love song about Ruby?" Pyrrha asked innocently.

Weiss paled. "N..No y..you dolt of c...course not!" She stuttered.

"What snow angel are you... losing your cool?" Yang said smugly.

Ruby laughed and stopped rather quickly when seeing Weiss's expression.

Ren's turn. "Blake, truth or dare." He said, calm as ever.

"Truth." She said, uninterested.

"Whats ninjas of love really about?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Blake blushed. "Ninjas and love..." She said quietly.

"My turn!" Ruby said excitedly. "Okay Truth or dare?"

No one was sure who she was asking so Yang took control. "Dare!"

"Okay this dare is for everyone! I dare everyone to race me! The winner gets a batch of cookies. That Ren made." Ruby added.

Ren rolled his eyes.

In five minutes everyone was outside on the track and getting ready to race a girl who could easily run ninety miles an hour. And that was basically jogging to her.

Ren voiced his worries. "You guys do realize we are going to race the fastest person in probably all of Remnant, right?"

Weiss smirked. "Yes I do and I have a plan." She said confidently.

Right as the race started, Weiss stabbed the ground with Myrtenaster, freezing Ruby in place.

She struggled to get away from her frozen bonds. "Not again!" She shouted.

Blake ended up winning the race, with Jaune in last place.

Ruby watched as everyone else walked back to the school. "Guys wait! I can't move!" She yelled after them.

Ruby sighed and started chipping away at the ice. "This may take awhile." She muttered.

 **Okay everyone, if I get one review then I will write another chapter. Bye!**


	2. The prank master

**Wow two chapters in one day! Also thank you Digibox for reviewing and jacobvela117 for FF. It encouraged me to write this chapter. Hope you like it.**

Weiss woke up, the birds were singing, sunlight streaming through the window. It seemed like a perfect day.

She got out of bed, well rested and went to take a shower.

When she got out the first thing she noticed was her hair. It was bright.

Neon.

Green.

She was livid. "Oh I bet Yang did this! Well I will show her! Yes, I will pull the best prank! A prank so good, so devious! She will remember it for years!" She cackled.

She got dresses and went out to confront Yang.

She found Yang in the gym, punching the ever loving crap out of a punching bag.

Her hair, or what was left of it was standing up in flames.

"Yang! Your hair!" Weiss gasped.

You see, the blond brawler had a pixie cut.

"Someone thought it would be funny if they cut my hair!" She said as she turned around, eyes pure red.

"Maybe it was Ruby?" Weiss thought out loud.

Yang shook her head. "Nah, Ruby wouldn't do this. Besides, she got it worst than I did." Yang said, before turning around and continued to punch the bag.

So Weiss went out to find the little red reaper.

Weiss found Ruby in there room, curled up on her bed, whimpering.

Weiss sat down next to her. "Ruby, whats wrong?" Weiss said, unusually kind.

"Someone gave me oatmeal raisin cookies!" She bawled.

"That's it?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

The team leader shook her head. "No, Someone also tore a bunch of holes in my hood. Mom gave that!" She said before she broke down crying.

'Okay, someone giving her cookies as a prank, that's supposed to be a laugh, but doing that to her hood her mom gave her? No one makes my Ru- I mean Ruby cry!

She thought angrily and went out to find the culprit.

On her way she ran into Blake.

Who was drooling.

"Blake? Blake! Whats wrong with you!" Weiss asked Blake.

She mumbled something like "Catnip...breakfast...prank..." and walked off, drool dripping down her chin.

"Okay so its not Blake. Maybe Jaune?" She asked herself.

She went off to find the knight.

She knocked on team JNPR's dorm door and a soaking wet Pyrrha answered.

"Hello- Weiss! Why is your hair green!" She said, shocked.

"Why are you all wet?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha sighed. "Well I'm not sure. I went into the the kitchen and turned on the water and it sprayed all over me."

"I see. Can I come in? I need to ask Jaune something." Weiss said, hands on her hips.

Pyrrha started giggling. "Yes. Here come in."

So Weiss walked in and stopped at the sight of Jaune. He was glued to his bed.

"Well its not you." Weiss said and turned to Pyrrha. "Wheres Nora?"

"Hello! I'm up here!" The bubbly pink bomber yelled from above them.

They both looked up.

Nora was ducked taped to the ceiling.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose."How did you get up there?" She asked asked.

"Well you see Ren tied me up here and told me to stay quite. He said that when he was done pulling pranks that he would make me pancakes. wait when and Ren

rhyme!" The pink ball of energy went on as Weiss and Pyrrha shared a glance.

"He won't be alive much longer, will he?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope." Weiss replied.

Weiss found Ren in the court yard, meditating.

"Ren!" She shouted at him.

He opened his eyes and a look of pure terror went across his face as Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at his throat.

Soon all of the victims surrounded the green ninja.

Except Blake because she was really high on catnip and no one knew where she was.

Later that night they were all sitting around the table, including Ren, and joked about the events previous.

Though the screams that echoed through the halls was louder than most had heard, Ren survived and promised never to prank again.

 **Yep, Ren is the prank master! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The swap

**Oh my god, I redid this four times. Also, three chapters in one day! Shout out to whiterose1517 for F &F, I love the support :). Reviews always wanted. And up to 2 followers! I didn't think I would get that many in a week, let alone the first day! Love you guys and hope you enjoy!**

Team SSSN, Team CVFY, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and all the Beacon staff stood in opposite gender clothing, some looking smug, some looking embarrassed and some

not caring. What had started this you ask? A small argument between team leaders.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Oum, its so hard to be a guy. At least you two don't have to live life this hard." Sun said plopping down on the ground next to Ruby, Jaune and Coco.

"Oh you don't think we have it that hard? You couldn't last one day as a girl!" Coco said pointing at him.

As they argued, Jaune and Ruby looked at each other.

"Well, She's not wrong." Ruby muttered.

And so it started. The first gender to have the most tap out and go back to normal by the end of the day lost, and they were the tougher gender. Ozpin heard the idea and said that the teachers should do the same.

Crazy Ozpin.

 _(Weiss's pov)_

She couldn't believe that her team leader was such a dolt! To accept this challenge without her team mates vote, it angered Weiss but she would not tap out.

"Well this isn't so hard. Ha! Neptune in a dress! How hilarious!" She said to herself and giggled. They went to there first lesson and was shocked to see Port in a skirt

and high heels.

He stumbled around while he told his story, but no one paid attention.

Weiss had to admit, today was going to be fun.

 _(Sun's pov)_

Sun groaned as he sat down on his bed. "This is going to be harder than I thought. How are you guys holding up?" He asked his team.

Scarlet gave a thumbs up, Sage did nothing and Neptune was trying to walk in four inch heels.

"Hey guys I need help into this dress. How do they wear these!? This is a corset! And the skirt is way to short! And its not my style." Sun said looking at the yellow corset waist dress on his bed.

Neptune was wearing a blue dress with black leggings and high heeled boots, Sage was wearing a fitted black top and a green battle skirt and Scarlet was wearing a outfit similar to Velvet's.

"What have I got myself into?" Sun muttered, and gave one last look at his team mates before they went to class.

 _(Coco's pov)_

She had the perfect outfits picked out for her team mates.

She was confident that the girls would win.

"Don't worry Vel, we are going to win. I mean, how many guys know how to walk in heels?" Coco asked.

The small bunny faunus giggled and nodded. "I wonder how Ozpin is doing. Can you imagine him dressed as a girl. Or Port. I wonder if Oobleck will twist his ankle in heels because he runs so fast." Velvet giggled.

They laughed at the thought, and Coco fixed the hat she made for Velvet so her ears could stick out.

"Come on Coco. Lets go see how Fox and Yatsu are doing." Velvet said, grabbing Coco's hand.

Coco smiled and kissed the top of Velvet's head.

With that the two girls went to check on there team mates.

 _(Ren's pov)_

As he stood there in a green tank top with a half skirt, black leggings, and pumps.

He remained calm.

 _"This isn't so hard."_ he thought looking in the mirror.

He could pass as a girl with some makeup. So he applied some foundation and lipstick and other makeups.

He looked good actually.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, the the other three looked at him.

"Ren you look...ho- I mean goo- I mean girl- I mean...never mind." Jaune said at a lost for words.

Ren just smiled at his handy work.

"If you don't mind me asking, were did you learn to do makeup?" Pyrrha asked, straightening her hoody.

"Well you see, I once wanted to-" He started.

"Ren wanted to be a girl when he was younger!" Nora cut him.

Ren blushed under his blush.

"I..oh." Jaune said with a mix of emotions going across his face.

Pyrrha smiled. "Well we will accept you no matter what you want to be. Actually, this is'n the first time I've crossed dressed either. To escape the media, I would dress as a man." She said putting a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"And growing up with seven sisters I got dressed up as a girl a lot." Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck. Nora giggled.

"Well I think its time we go to class. Come on guys." Jaune said opening the door.

 _(Normal pov)_

The ones that tapped out were Sun, Oobleck, Port, and Neptune, so the girls won.

Sun was very upset by this. "Not even one girl? Are you sure? Not even Glynda?" He flinched at the look his teacher gave him.

"Oh Sun, just accept you were wrong." Coco smirked.

"I think all of us guys have learned a very important lesson today." Oobleck said, shifting his crutches.

"And whats that? Not to run in heels?" Yang grinned.

"That _burn_ is going to take a while to _heel_." Ruby said as Yang burst out laughing and gave her a high five.

"Well this sure was an eventful day. I think its time for us to retire to our rooms. Don't you think Glynda?" Ozpin said, turning to his colleague.

She nodded.

And from that day on, no guy at beacon ever complained about how hard it is to be a guy.

The end

 **Yeah I always thought that Ren was kinda gender fluid. If you don't like that then that's fine, its my story lol. Also I would take suggestions if you leave them. And sorry if this seems sexist, it was the result of a challenge between me and my brother.**


	4. The camping trip

**Okay more! Also no reviews on my story...this makes me sad. If you do read my story (If anyone does) than please, please, put a review because it a, makes my day, b, tells me how to make my story better, and c, shows me that people do read this. I'm not saying that all reviews have to be good or what ever, I'm just asking you guys to tell me what you think. Also I need ideas so I will take suggestions. Any suggestions and all suggestions. Anyway enough of me rambling. On with the story!**

The day had started pretty normal. Well as normal as it can be in Beacon. Things went well, up until lunch. That is when Nora decided to challenge Yang to an arm wrestle. So the whole entire school crowded around the brawler and hammer wielder. Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the rest of the school watched the closely, but Ren, Weiss, and Blake were talking to each other quietly. Or maybe betting on who would win.

As Nora stared into Yang's lilac eyes, pushing her hand onto the table, Nora took her other hand and did something unthinkable. She reached up quickly and pulled and handful of Yang's hair out. Everyone gasped and watched Yang as she realized what just happened. Lilac eyes quickly turned blood red and everything was silenced by a inhuman shriek.

Nora's eyes widened in fear, which was not a common emotion for her. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, And Ren tried to stop Yang from tearing Nora up, they failed and the blond charged at the normally bubbly redhead.

"I'm sorry Yang I didn't mean to please don't kill me!" Nora pleaded as she backed up against the wall.

Yang felt her feet become cold and she looked down to see her legs get frozen to the floor.

"I guess now you have cold feet. You can't just attack our teammates Yang. She had forgotten and she is sorry." Weiss said, pointing her weapon at Yang's feet.

Yang sighed and her eyes became lilac once again. "Your right. I'm sorry I attacked you. I promise I won't let it happen again. Are we cool?" Yang said, holding out her hand. She stayed in place because her feet were still frozen solid.

"Your cool. Hey! I know! Lets spend some time together! Lets go camping!" Nora said excitedly.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Said a certain redheaded robot.

"Penny!" everyone said shocked and surprise. "

Salutations everyone!" `Penny said waving.

"Is this the robo-" Jaune was saying before Ruby put her hand over his mouth.

They stood in a awkward silence until team CVFY and team SSSN showed up.

"Hello guys." Velvet waved shyly.

"Hey, I have a question. Why is Penny in our cafeteria?" Weiss asked, confused.

"I'm here to go to school." Penny said cheerfully.

"That is awesome!" Ruby said hugging her.

"Hey are we going camping or not?" Nora said with her hands on her hips.

"Lets put it to a vote!" Ruby said. Everyone said yes. Except Weiss.

They brought tents, they brought stuff for s'mores, they brought sleeping bags, they brought fishing poles even.

But they all forgot one thing.

Weapons.

And they were camping in a Grimm infested forest.

"Wait, does anyone have anything to protect us?"

Ruby said nervously. "I always have my weapon!" Penny said happily.

So one person did have there weapons.

"Well Penny, its up to you to save our buts if a bunch if Grimm come at us okay?" Coco said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

So they set up camp and were building a fire (with dust of course because none of them have any real knowledge of camping) and they got out stuff for s'mores when they heard a deep growling.

Everyone got up and looked around but they didn't see any glowing red eyes. Well almost everyone got up. The one person who didn't was Pyrrha, who was as red as her hair.

"I'm sorry, that was me, I guess I'm just hungry." She said, giving a half smile.

"Ren! Make pancakes!" Nora yelled at Ren.

Ren mumbled something.

soon they were all eating pancakes and keeping Grimm away with a cheerful attitude. After they were finished Ruby spoke up.

"When people camp, don't they tell scary stories?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Hey! Ren tells amazing scary stories! Ask him to do it!" Nora shouted. Ren face palmed and everyone looked at him.

"Please Ren? Please?" Ruby, Nora, and surprisingly Coco pleaded.

Ren sighed. "Okay, okay fine." He said and they all settled down for a story.

"Once there was a girl, who would travel through the woods each day. These woods, were full of wolves. Each day after the girl got home she would say joyously 'I must be very lucky! I haven't been caught by the wolf!' One day the wolf grew tired of the little girl's small speech so he went to her window and whispered in a deep voice, 'yes you are very lucky, but you need the luck to evade me every time, but I only need enough luck to catch you once.' With that the wolf left." He said.

"And what happened to the little girl?" Ruby asked in a frightened voice.

"She went in the woods one day. They only found pieces of her. She was eaten by a wolf." Ren said, smirking at his friends faces.

"Another one!" Nora said.

"Yeah that one wasn't scary." Yang said crossing her arms.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Well there was once a student that was in the JNPR dorms. Well she was in all of our dorms. She was moved from team to team because her teams picked on her. One day it got bad. Two teams attacked her and she was never right again. She would scream in the middle of the night, she would cut her arms up with her own weapon. But one day, she went mad. She went in the forest and found an Ursa major. She took out a syringe and drew some of its blood than ran away. Later she injected her self with it. Soon her team mate found her laying on her bed, skin turning pitch black and large spikes pushing threw her back.'Emilia!' The team mate shrieked. But he found her to late. She was already gone. And they say her ghost still haunts beacon. A poor tortured soul. Who didn't deserve the pain she went through." Ren finished in a deep, scary voice.

He looked at his team mates faces. Looks of fright and terror on them. He smirked again.

"Enough stories for tonight." Ruby squeaked.

They all settled down for bed. Unknown to the teams, a girl's figure was seen at there camp. She was leaning over Ren, with large spikes sticking out of her back.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She then faded in the sunrise and the teams went back to beacon, Ren with a slight chill.

 **Yay! I finally finished it! I'm really, really sorry for not updating...I have a good exu- I mean reason. Its called moving. And having no wifi lol. Anyway over 350 viewers! Thats amazing! way more than I ever thought. I hope you like the story so far and this chapter is about how bullying is very cruel and how not to do it. Please don't. Its just really, really a mean thing to do, so seriously don't do it. Also I'm going to hopefully update once a day. Okay bye!**


	5. Teleported

**Oh my gods! Over 650 people from around the world have read this! I'm so happy! So for celebration I'm going to do a real life AU staring me and my sister. Also once I get in a normal schedule then I will be updating more than once a day. Please, review because I am running out of ideas and unless you want no more story, then please update! Okay, the story will start!**

 **(A/N So, I'm fixing all these chapters, and this one was really, really bad. And I hated it. So, I'm (almost) completely redoing it!)**

When Ruby woke up she knew something was off. There were two girls looking at her in shock, one older than her and one her age.

"You...How...Why...RWBY...not...Sis!" The one her age squeaked.

"Ummm where am I?" Ruby asked, confused. They heard a crash and the younger one ran out.

"Wow Emilia, thanks for leaving me alone with this stranger." She muttered.

She had multi colored hair and was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. "So uh...why are you here?" She asked, scratching her head.

Ruby looked around the rooms and saw books two guitars, laundry and a laptop sitting open on the bed. The screen caught her eye and she gasped. It had her on the screen fighting Torchwick!

"Nyha! You might want to see this..." The other girl, Emilia, called out.

Nyha ran out and gasped. Ruby followed them through the small house and saw that in the kitchen, the rest of her team and team JNPR and for some reason Penny was all lying in heap on top of a now broken table.

"This must be why mom never leaves us home alone..." Emilia mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

After a few minutes the helped everyone out of the table pieces and were sitting in the living room.

"I think the first thing we need to do is find out each others names." Ruby said.

"I'm Emilia."Emilia said.

"I'm The all powerful Goddess Nyhana!"Nyha shouted.

The smaller girl laughed. "Sure you are sis."

"Sal-u-tations! I'm Penny! Its great to meet you!" Said the robot girl.

"Okay... where are we?" Blake asked

Emilia groaned. "Were in Stupidvile Misery." The older sister jabbed her in the ribs. "I mean Huesvill Missouri." Everyone looked confused at her words. "Lets just say your a long way from Remnant..." She said trailing off.

"How are we going to get home?" Weiss asked.

"Well we aren't sure yet, but mom won't let us have nine people stay in our house so... Hopefully we can get you home." Emilia said.

"Lets go see Kieth. Maybe he will know what to do with them." Nyha said.

After they all changed, mainly because they would probably look like really crazy cosplayers. They left the house and walk to the gas station that the sisters older brother worked at. When Kieth saw his younger sisters with a group of eighteen year old's, he started to worry.

"Hey Emilia, why are you hanging out with a bunch of eighteen year old's? I can understand why Nyha is, but your usually a very antisocial person." Keith said.

"Well I don't really know how to explain this." The girl said. As the brother and sister talked, Nyha talked to the others.

"So, you guys just dropped in and broke our table huh?" She asked dully.

"Pretty much." Ruby said.

"Aaaand how did you get here?" Nyha raised an eyebrow.

"Someone sat off a dust explosion." Weiss said, glaring at Yang.

"Well excuse me, miss Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company who should know that you should tell someone not to mix five different types of freaking dust." Yang grumbled.

Nyha snorted. "Having some relation ship trouble ladies?"

Yang laughed and Weiss paled. "N...no! We aren't dating!" Weiss stuttered.

"Hey, never said you were. Your the one who suggested it." Nyha smirked.

Weiss blushed and stuttered.

Emilia walked back. "Welp, Keith has no idea what to do." She said.

"Damn. What do we do now?" Nyha asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We could go to the farm." Emilia suggested.

"Okay, sounds fun." Nyha said.

They started walking away, but Emilia stopped. She bit her lip. "What's wrong?" Nyha asked her.

"How are we going to get to the farm?" She asked.

"Oh...didn't think about that." Nyha laughed. They then opted to go to the park up the road a bit instead.

They sat down at some picnic tables. "So...what do we do now?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really think this through." Emilia said.

"Wait, is that a grave yard!?" Ruby said suddenly. They all looked over to a part in the trees.

"Yep. Thats why no one ever comes here. They think its haunted." Emilia shrugged. They sat in silence. Yang toyed with her gauntlets.

"Hey Yang, could I try your gauntlets out?" Nyha asked.

"Um...be very, very, very careful, okay? I would hate it if I lost one." Yang said, handing Nyha the weapons.

Emilia and Nyha exchanged glances. "Yeah that would be awful. Almost as awful as getting your arm cut off, or getting an arrow to the chest, or being turned it to quarters." Emilia grumbled, glancing at Yang, Pyrrha and Penny.

"Hey, don't forget getting eaten then blown up after yelling 'Lie, cheat, steal, survive'." Nyha snickered, elbowing her sister.

"What are you guys talking about?" Penny asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all." Nyha said, putting the gauntlets on. She accidentally shot one. Catching the trees on fire.

"NYHA!" Emilia screeched, punching her sister.

"Huh. Guess I failed at protecting the forest from fires." Nyha said.

"I think we should get out of here." Weiss panicked. They quickly ran out of the park. They heard firetrucks in the distance.

"Don't tell mom." Emilia and Nyha said in unison. They laughed.

"Well, I guess you could be in the forest fire starting group with Weiss." Emilia smirked.

"Hey!" Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"So...what do we do now?" Nora asked.

"I guess we go back to our house." Nyha said.

They walked back to the house. They noticed a car in the drive way.

"Oh crap. Oh were are going to be grounded. So, so grounded." Emilia said saddly.

They went inside and Emilia and Nyha were swept up into a hug.

"Oh my god! I got home and you guys were gone and the table was broke. I thought someone broke in and hurt you guys." The woman hugging them said.

"We're okay mom." Emilia said quietly.

"If that's the case, you both are grounded for a month." They're mom said, letting go of them.

"Also, why the hell are nine people with you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Um...hehe...these are my friends?" Nyha said, as if it was a question.

The mom sighed. "Okay. Hello, I'm Megan, Nyha and Emilia's mom. Would you guys like some lunch?" Michelle asked.

"Sure!" Ruby and Yang said.

They went into the kitchen and Megan started making food.

"So, when did you guys meet Nyha and Emilia?" Megan asked them.

"A few months ago." Emilia said quickly.

"Alright. Here is your food." She said. She looked at the broken table. "I'll be right back." Megan left the room.

She came back with a folding table. She set it up and put food on the table."Oh, I meant to ask, how did the table get broken?" Megan asked.

"We fell on it!" Penny said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Megan looked at Penny.

"Yeah, when we got teleported here, we landed on the table." Penny giggled.

"Emilia, Nyha, would you care to explain?" Megan asked her daughters.

Emilia sighed. "Okay, me and Nyha we're in our room, when this girl, Ruby, fell from this large swirly hole thing. I heard another crash and ran into the kitchen to see that everyone else had fallen on our table and broke it. We didn't know what to do with them so we went to Keith to see if he knew what to do. He didn't know what to do so we went to the park and...Nyha kind of set the park on fire. Oh, and they might kind of be from a anime." Emilia added.

Megan stood for a moment, shocked. "Well, thats...not what I expected."

"Can they stay until we find a way to get them home okay?" Emilia begged.

"Okay fine. I'm going to find a way to get them home." With that, Megan left.

They looked at the food on the table. Chicken soup, mashed potatoes, bread, and a chocolate cake with cherries, chocolate pudding and whipped cream.

"This looks amazing!" Nora said. Everyone agreed. As they ate, Nyha accidentally dropped some mashed potatoes on Weiss's skirt.

Weiss gasped. "If you want to play like that, then fine!"

She poured soup on Nyha's head. Every one gasped, and Emilia covered her mouth.

Nyha wiped soup from her face and laughed. "Okay princess, we can play that way." Nyha grabbed some mashed potatoes and threw it at Weiss, only for her to duck and hit Yang's hair.

After that it was all out war. Emilia grabbed some cake and put it on a plate with a fork and hid under the table. She found Jaune down there as well.

"Hiding from the chaos to?" She asked.

"Yeah. Last time this happened, it wasn't good." Jaune laughed.

Emilia felt something hit her head and back. She slowly got out from under the table.

"Who got food on my dress?" Emilia asked.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap I'm dead." Nyha muttered.

"I spent two weeks nonstop making this dress, so if its stained with chocolate cake, somebody is going to get hurt." Emilia said, looking at her sister.

Nyha pointed to Ren. "He did it!"

Emilia took a bite of her chocolate cake and threw it at Ren. It hit his face. The food fight continued, until they ran out of food.

The sisters looked around the now destroyed kitchen.

Emilia turned to Nyha. "We're screwed."

"Yup." Nyha said.

They started trying to clean up the kitchen, except the mash potatoes that got on the ceiling. Weiss helped them with that.

"Well, we're all covered with food. We should probably clean up." Ruby said. They got there clothes and they each took a shower. The only problem being, there was one bathroom and eleven people. It took about four hours for them all to get cleaned up.

After they were all done, a portal appeared.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Emilia said, looking down.

"C'mere." Nyha gathered them into a group and took a picture, as did Yang. They all said goodbye, and the teams walked into the portal.

 **Okay, finally done! I re-wrote this while watching Markiplier play Fnaf. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

* * *

The teams fell through the portal, down a hole in a mountain, and onto a bed of golden flower. Once everyones eyes, save for Blake's, got adjusted to the darkness, the got up and walked around. They found a trail leading to a single yellow flower.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"


	6. The return

**Hey guys! Another chapter! this one was a suggestion from knight7527. I thought it was a great idea so I'm doing it! Hope you enjoy, and I will be taking all suggestions and making them. Please review! On to the story! P.S Wow now its up to 817 people who have read this! I'm amazed!**

Ozpin sat down in his chair and sighed. He was pouring his coffee when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said and set down the coffee pot. Qrow Branwan walked in. "Still drinking coffee I see. Your kinda addicted to that stuff Oz." Qrow said, sitting down. "I am not addicted to anything Qrow. You however..." He said trailing off. "Yes, yes you are Oz. You named a team after it for Oums sake." He said laughing a bit. "Well yes...I did do that.." He mumbled.

"So. I guess you know what I'm here for." He said, pulling out a flask. "Yes. Miss Rose's eyes." Ozpin said, leaning back in his chair. "If she is _destined_ or what ever to be some great hero, then why not tell her?" Qrow said taking a drink from the flask. "I will tell miss Rose when I see fit." Ozpin said. Qrow barked out a laugh. "When you see fit? The world is on the brink of some big war and you don't think now is a good time?" Qrow asked, voice raising slightly. "Qrow, calm yourself. She will be ready soon. If you think she is ready, then why don't you tell her." Ozpin said, leaning forward. Qrow didn't answer. "I thought so." Ozpin said, leaning back, with a small smirk. Qrow rolled his eyes. "You know what I will tell Ruby. As a matter of fact, I will go tell her now." He said getting up.

But he fell over as soon as he took a step forward. "Qrow, I thought I told you to come here sober." Ozpin scolded, helping him up. "I am sober, Oz. I don't know what happened." He said holding his head. "I do." A soft voice said. Qrow and Ozpin whipped around to see Summer Rose. "Summer!" Qrow said running towards her. He grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged him back and cried and laughed at the same time. "Qrow, Qrow, shh, its okay, I'm not leaving you again." She said hugging the weeping man.

"Summer, you left, you died. I broke. I was at your funeral! How are you here?" He said holding her closer, and crying into her shoulder. "The Qrow I knew wouldn't be so soft." She teased him. "You know life with out you has been like a broken pencil." He said, drying his face. "Excuse me?" She asked. "It's been pointless." He said, tucking some hair behind her ear. As they got caught up on everything, Ozpin watched them, ignored. He cleared his throat. "Qrow. We were in the middle of something." He said, giving him a hand up, since he was on the floor with Summer in his lap.

"Oh right. Sorry Oz." He said getting up and helping Summer up. "Also, Summer, How are you here?" Ozpin asked, slightly confused. "Well, I don't really know." She said. "So what were we talking about? Oh yeah. Ruby's eyes." He said sitting back down. "What about her eyes? Is she okay? Is my baby hurt?" She said frantically. "No, no, it's not that. We were talking about the fact she has silver eyes and that the legend states that-" "The legend is about the silver-eyed warrior. No person with silver eyes hasn't heard it. And let me guess, this legend _isn't_ just a legend its _real_ is that it?" She said backing Ozpin into the corner.

"M..miss R..Rose is thi...this necessary?" He asked in a usually high pitched voice. " _You_ have dragged _my_ daughter into _this_ stupid _mess_!" She said, jabbing a finger into his chest with each punctuation. "Summer-" "And you! You could have easily told Oz not to drag Ruby into this hole ordeal! But no! Far be it for you to do anything to protect my daughter!" She yelled turning to Qrow. Ozpin smirked. She whipped around to face him. "I'm not even _close_ to being done with _you_!" She yelled

As Ruby walked by Ozpins office door she heard yelling that was oddly familiar. She decided to ignore it until she had heard her mother's voice. ' _but that's impossible! She died..._ ' She shook the thoughts out of her head and opened Ozpins door. She gasped. Ozpin was talking to Qrow and Summer. Ruby dropped the books she was carrying. " _Mom!_ " She said, shocked. Summer stopped yelling and turned around. "Ruby!" Ruby ran over and hugged her. "Mom! How are you here! You.." She stopped. unable to say the rest. "Shh I'm here now sweetheart. Don't cry shh." She said hugging Ruby. "And uncle Qrow! Your here to! Not as awesome as mom but still.." She said and got up and hugged him.

After the little family get together, Ozpin cleared his voice. "Oh Oz the great and powerful destroyer of good moments." Qrow said laughing. "Ruby we have something to tell you." Summer said holding Ruby by the shoulders. She looked at Ozpin and Qrow behind her daughter, who were both shaking there heads. "Ruby, you are destined to be a great warrior, with amazing powers. The legends about the warriors with silver eyes is true. That's why I'm here." Summer said, ignoring the men's faces and hugging her daughter. "Wow really? That's so cool!" She squealed. Summer laughed and hugged Ruby again.

*THREE YEARS LATER*

It had been Three years since Summer's return and many things changed. Qrow married Summer, Ruby had a two year old brother and a sister on the way. The small family sat around the table with Yang and Tai. "So Ruby, are there any boys at school you like?" Her mom asked casually. Ruby blushed. "Well there is this one boy, Ren, but I don't think he really likes me-" She was cut off when Yang pulled her into a hug. "Aww my little sis has a crush!" "Yang let go!" Ruby said struggling. "I'm going to call up this boy." Qrow said, making the two sisters freeze.

He dialed Ren's number and started talking. "Hello?" _"Umm hi?"_ "Do you like Ruby Rose?" _"Who is this?"_ "Just someone. Now answer me." _"I guess...She is pretty cute. But I'm eighteen and she is only fifteen."_ "Smart boy. If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will hunt you down and make sure you look at no one ever again." "Qrow! That's enough! Let me see that." Summer said grabbing the scroll from him as Ruby was trying to disappear. They continued to talk and Ruby was trying to disappear still. Finally Summer got off the phone.

"Hmm this Ren boy. What is he like?" Summer said, giggling. Ruby went into explaining at and showed her mom a picture of both teams and some lttle redheaded girl and a rainbow haired girl. "He's that one. In the green." The girls talked about boys and Qrow looked over at Tai. "They grow up way to fast." Qrow said solemnly. Tai nodded. They both looked over at the girls when the heard a particularly loud giggle. "What?" Qrow asked. "Oh nothing. Just telling the girls about when we were younger." Summer said smirking. They heard crying. "Oh! That would be Dimitri. I will be back." Summer said and rushed off. "Well goodnight girls." "Goodnight!" With that they ended a perfect day.

 **Yay! Two chapters up in one day! In this chapter there is a lot of red lotus (is that the RenXRuby ship name?) And SummerXQrow. I always kinda liked the ruby and Ren ship. Also I had an idea for a story. What if I did a Reign RWBY crossover? Nobody has done that. Tell me if its a bad idea or not in the reviews. Always taking suggestions. Okay bye!**


	7. The nightmares

**Hey guys! Lots of people have read this but only six reviews lol. Oh well I'm thankful of the reviews I got. But if you don't give suggestions I'm going to write a bunch of depressing chapters like this one. And I don't want to do that because I like my laptop and I don't want to ruin it by crying on it while writing sad stories okay? This chapter is dedicated to the late god Monty Oum. Hope you enjoy and onto the story!**

When Ren went to bed everything was fine. But when he slept in his team started to worry a little. He always woke up early. So after the rest of his team got back from breakfast and saw the ninja still sleeping they were past worried but they thought he was just really tired, so the let him sleep. Soon it was ten and he hadn't so much as moved since three in the morning. "Uh hey Nora. Go wake up Run." Jaune said to Nora. "You got it! Renny! Wake up!" She screamed in his ear. When he didn't wake up she rolled him of the bed. He still didn't wake up. She lifted his eyelid and screamed.

His eyes had started deteriorating.

Once bright magenta eyes full of wisdom and kindness now a dull lifeless grey caused by one thing.

Death.

Nora grabbed Ren and cried into his shoulder, not wanting to believe that her best friend was gone. Refusing to believe. Jaune and Pyrrha stood there shocked for a moment. Both never seeing death before. Nora had, though. She had witnessed her parents die. Ren was all she had left. And now, she was broken. Pyrrha ran to get the teachers. Soon Port, Oobleck, Goodwitch, and Ozpin were gathered in the room. Along with teams RWBY, SSSN, and CVFY, after hearing the scream.

Nodding in a silent agreement, Oobleck and Port gently lifted Ren and carried him out off the room. The other teams watched, confused. "Whats going on?" Ruby asked Ozpin. "It seems we have lost a friend Ruby." He said grimly. She gasped, along with most of her team and the others. "But why!? He is so young! He can't just die!" Weiss said, crying. "People die. Young or old. Nobody can help that." Scarlet said, hanging his head. Most the people were silently crying, even Neptune. "Come. We are going to give young Ren a funeral." Ozpin said, waking away.

The students from the other kingdoms heard the screams and went to find out what happened. After seeing the teachers carrying out a body, they decided to follow, from a sick curiosity we all have. They soon gathered in the courtyard, a coffin of green glass surrounding the body thanks to Cinder. Ozpin spoke first. "Lie Ren. He was a friend. A brother. A role model. A student. Someone we asked for advice and help. He was always there for us, with kindness. He was the voice of reason and someone to lean on. We all lost someone dear to us today. May his memory never fade." He said.

They all laid a lotus on the fallen ninja and Goodwitch lowered the coffin into the ground. The dirt and grass seemed to swallow it. They all turned to leave but stopped when they heard something. They looked back to see Nora crying, and what appeared to be a spirit hugging her. It glowed a magenta. The color of Ren's aura. Suddenly a small petal fell from the sky. More of them came and soon whole flowers were coming down. Lotuses.

After the rain of flowers they all went back to there dorms. Everyone except Nora. She picked up one off the flowers. A soft magenta one. She smiled sadly. "Ren...I love you..." She whispered, choking back tears. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over the forest. She remembered orientation. She sat on her knees, holding the lotus until a gust of wind carried it away. She looked at her hands in her lap and started to sob harder. "Why did you leave me Ren!? You were all I had left! You promised you would never leave me!" She screamed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ruby. "Mind if I sit?" She asked sadly. Nora shook her head. Ruby sat down. "Why did he leave? He promised he wouldn't leave me. But he's gone. He broke his promise. He never broke his promises. But he broke the most important one." She sobbed into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby hugged her, knowing that she needed comforting.

"Shh, it will be okay. He had a good life didn't he? He loved you. He told me he did." She said. She smiled slightly remembering his confession. _"Whats up Ren? You look troubled." Ruby said, walking in on Ren. "Ruby. I don't know what to do." he said sitting down. "Are you okay? What is it?" She said, sitting next to him, worried. "I love Nora but I don't know how to tell her." He said, running a hand through his long raven hair. "I'm not sure I'm the one who can help you..." She said, remembering she couldn't even talk to Weiss hardly. "Maybe you should just tell her." She said after a moment. He nodded. "Okay well it was good talking to you. Bye Ren." She said leaving._

"But he didn't have a good life Ruby. No one was there for him, but he was always there for everyone." Nora said, crying harder. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused. "Ren struggled with depression. I... In the orphanage the kids picked on him because he sometimes dressed as a girl. The would beat him up or taunt him, or threaten him. One day he had to much and he lashed out. He was pushed past the breaking point and he punched the kid. He ended up breaking his nose. The lady who ran the orphanage had sent him in the corner. But she never did anything to the little jerks who made him do it.

This had happened all the way up until he was fifteen. He ran away. I had followed. He protected me. We fought countless grimm on the way. After we traveled for two years until we made it to beacon. We passed the exam and now we were here. He never told anyone he was genderfluid until you guys made us dress the opposite gender. Someone had heard the conversation we had and leaked it to Carrdin. Carrdin started picking on him constantly. He started becoming depressed again and now...now he's gone. because I never did anything! I could of. But I didn't. This is all my fault." Nora yelled, crying.

"Nora. This isn't your fault. He had died in his sleep. The doc said he doesn't know why. He was perfectly healthy. He just, died. No body knows why, but I know it wasn't you." Ruby said hugging her. "Lets go back inside. Its getting cold." She said, helping her up. They went inside. They didn't know a pair of magenta eyes watched them. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you to." It said and faded.

When they got back to the dorm, Nora fell asleep. When she woke up, Every one was there. Including Ren. "REN!" She screamed, Jumping on him. "Nora! Calm down! Your crushing me." He said, trying to get her off him. "But y...you died." She said, crying into his shoulder. "Nora I'm fine. I didn't die." He said hugging her. "Is Nora okay?" Jaune asked, nervously. "Can you give us a moment?" He asked, picking her up, bridal style. "Of course. Jaune, come." Pyrrha said, grabbing Jaune's arm and leading him out of the room. Still holding Nora, Ren made his way over to his bed. Nora clutched his shirt harder as he sat down.

Setting her on his lap, he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Nora, tell me whats wrong." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Ren, do you promise you will never leave me?" She said, looking up at him. "Nora...I would never leave you. I...I love you." He said looking down at her. "I love you to Ren." She said, drying her face. "Come on Nora, I will make pancakes." He said, getting up. She nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

After making a few dozen pancakes, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the other teams came by. "Oooh pancakes!" Sun said, grabbing one, but dropping it since it was to hot. Everyone laughed. Even though there was a sad and heavy atmosphere, they made the best of it. Jaune, Ren, and Velvet stood up to Carrdin. Nora broke Carrdin's legs. Ren asked Nora out. Nora said yes. Jaune asked Pyrrha out. Pyrrha said yes. Ruby asked Weiss out. Weiss said no. Nora kissed Ren.

All was good. The nightmares still scared Nora, but they gave her an important lesson. Never take what you have for granted. She loved Ren with all her heart. She laid down for bed at the end of the day. When she woke up her pillow was wet.

She looked around and saw that Jaune and Pyrrha were still shrugged it off and went into the hallway. She ran into Ruby. "Hey Rubes! Have you seen Ren?" She asked the cloaked girl. "Um Nora? Do you not remember yesterday?" She said, tears filling her vision. "Oh yeah..." She said. Thus began another day of hell, not knowing which reality was real.

The end

For now

Hey guys! I know I usually do the bold font for this but my mouse and mouse pad don't work so yeah. Was this chapter creepy? Or was it sad? I hope it wasn't to sad. Though it was a bit morbid at the start. Lots of Renora and some mentions of whiterose and arkos. Another chapter of why you shouldn't bully people. I hope you enjoyed and all reviews welcome! Okay bye!


	8. The pranks Again

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a few days. I'm really sorry. I have no good exu...I mean explanation this time. Well almost fifteen hundred people have read my story. Which is amazing. I will try to do a Christmas story but if I don't please don't hate me. Okay hope you enjoy and on to the story!**

Yang sat on her bed, bored. It had snowed four feet, so she couldn't go anywhere, well she could but she hated the snow. She sighed and got up, leaving to go find someone. She found Ren.

"Hey emo." She said. "Yang, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not emo." He said, sighing. "Until you prove your not. I'm bored." She said, standing in front of him. "I don't think I can help you there." He said, annoyed. "Sure you can! Last time I checked, you were a prank master!" She said, patting his back.

"Yang, whats this about?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh you know, me being bored, hungry, the need to prank, hungry." She said, counting off things on her fingers. "Yang, you said hungry twice and I'm not going to help you prank." He said, walking away. "Sure you will! your the best of them all!" She said, catching up to him. "Fine if I help you, will you help me with something?" He asked, stopping and causing Yang to hit the wall at the sudden stop. She got up and rubbed her head. "Why didn't you warn me a wall was here? And okay, what do you need?" She asked.

And oh how Yang regretted her decision.

The first prank was Weiss. The poured ice dust all over her homework, freezing it and ruining it.

The next prank was Blake. The took her favorite books, and ripped pages out and wrote on them.

The next prank was Ruby. They baked some cookies that had gravity dust, so when she ate them, she would float up wards and not be able to stop it.

Then it was Jaune's turn. They filled all his clothes with itch powder. Thinking that prank was to lame, Yang also filled it with ant grimm (RWBY's version of fire ants.)

Then it was Nora. After locking Ren in the closet so he couldn't stop her, she filled Nora's syrup with an energy drink.

Then It was Ren's turn. With him still in the closet, she hid all his baking supplies around the school.

Once Ren was out of the closet, it was time for Pyrrha's prank. They laid a bunch of magnets around the room.

They decided to do more pranks. And by they I mean Yang. Ren agreed after a few minutes of arguing.

They decided to prank the teachers.

They spiked Oobleck's coffee.

They undid the bolts on Port's chair.

They covered Goodwitch's riding crop with fire dust so it would heat up in her hand.

They replaced Ozpin's coffee with Oobleck's, pranking there green haired teacher twice.

Then they pranked the other teams.

First team SSSN

They put a bucket of water over the door for Neptun

They filled Sage's bottle of shampoo with orange dye.

They filled Scarlet's shoes with sand.

They planted a love letter from Blake, one that she had copied from ninjas of love, but never gave to Sun. They pranked Blake twice.

Then team CVFY's turn.

They put ink around all of Coco's many pairs of sunglasses.

They took a bunch of random pictures on Velvet's camera.

Not knowing what to do for the other two, they put dye in there shampoo as well.

Soon the teams came in from the cold and Ren stood at the door, offering hot chocolate to there friends. Laced with vinegar of course. After everyone got hot chocolate, the to pranksters ran. Far, far away. Along with the pranks, they planted cameras so they could see each vict-uh persons reaction.

Weiss started screaming about her ruined homework.

Blake rolled up in a corner, clutching her broken books.

Ruby gladly took a bite of cookie and started floating upwards, feet first. She grabbed onto Weiss, Weiss grabbed onto Blake, Blake grabbed her bed, which fell because the books came away in her hand. They all floated out the window, because Ruby wouldn't let go. "RUBY! LET GO OF ME NOW!" The angry heiress shrieked. Yang and Ren rolled on the ground laughing.

Jaune changed out of his soaked cloths, into the pranked ones. He started to itch which woke the ants. He ran around screaming.

As soon as Pyrrha walked into the room, a bunch of magnets hovered around her body. She tried pushing them away, but failed miserably.

Nora quietly went of into the kitchen and drank a whole bottle of spiked syrup. She fell on the floor and started twitching, with a hyperactive grin on her face. She got up after a minute and ran faster than Oobleck and Ruby combined.

As the day went by, Velvet watched as all her friends get pranked. Because she hadn't been pranked yet they thought it was her. Coco and Ruby stood by her, but that was about it. Though, she hadn't seen Ren or Yang today... She shook her head and laughed. She didn't think that Ren was much of a prankster.

She checked her camera to find a bunch of random pictures. Velvet groaned and started to delete them, but stopped at one. It showed a certain blond. She giggled. She had proof that Yang had pulled the pranks!

While watching them, Yang paled. "R..Ren, what is it that you wanted me to do?" Yang said, nervous. "I want you to take all the credit for the pranks and say I had nothing to do with it." Ren said, crossing his arms and smirking. She fell back, defeated. "I thought we were friends..." She cried while covering her face. He laughed.

Ozpin poured some of his coffee and drank some. It tasted a bit funky. Her shrugged it if and heard someone knock on his door. He went to answer it and got the in 000.1 seconds. He opened the door to fast and hit himself in the face with it. He looked in the hallway after fixing his broken glasses and most of his staff and students. It was Velvet that had knocked. "Someone had pranked us. I think I know who it is." She said, showing him the picture.

That night they all stood around Yang, even Ren. No body had seen the brawler more terrified. "Yang Xiao Long, did you pull a series of pranks on us?" Pyrrha said, standing in front of Yang. "Please don't kill me!" She cried. After everyone made there comments, a vote was made of what to do with her. They found some scissors and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Not able to watch his friend suffer, Ren spoke up. "Wait! She didn't do it alone!" He said, right before they cut her hair. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "I...I uh helped her?" He said in a small voice.

After a few hours, they all sat in the game room, playing video games or watching movies. Laughing and having a good time. Yang now had three inch shorter hair and Ren, well nobody exactly knows what happened to him. One minute he was there and the next he was in the dorms. They had asked Nora and she said he didn't know. They had challenged him to a dance of and he of course won. He was the best dancer at the school. They all had a good night and went to bed happy. The End.

 **I had been writing this for a few days. Also last episode of RWBY was crazy awsome amazingnes! Is Qrow a Crow? Tyrian is a scorpion fanus. Ren has a past. Qrow says 'hey' and the entire comments section goes crazy! Then Weiss is all like 'You insult Vale!? In front of me!?' And then... Well you get it. Anyway I love RWBY. Well hope you enjoyed and all comments are welcome. Still taking suggestions. Okay bye!**


	9. The game and the fight

**Hey guys! Someone followed my story! Shout out to Laughingman202! Up to seven people! Also I know I haven't updated in almost a week and I'm really, really sorry. But hey! I'm updating now! I will (try) to post a new story by tomorrow about Neo. If I don't then I'm really really sorry. Reviews are always welcome and needed. I am running out of ideas! And without ideas I get writers block and with writers block there will be no story. So please review if you want more story! I will take every single suggestion! Okay, onto the story!**

"Why do Mondays always suck?" This was one of the many questions the teams asked themselves one Monday. Everyone had even done all there homework. Even Nora. Nora was actually very smart, she just preferred more, entertaining things. Oh, and explosives. Explosive entertaining things. So teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN were sitting outside doing nothing. Literally nothing.

That was until, a certain cloak wearing girl suggested truth or dare.

"Ruby, do you remember what happened last time?" Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Yes I do! You cheated! You cheater!" She playfully poked the heiress. Weiss swatted her hand away. "Lets put it to a vote." Everyone raised there hands, once again leaving Weiss upset. "Really guys? Again?" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm sorry Ice queen, what may thou do for thee?" Coco said curtseying.

She stood up strait and laughed. Weiss glared. "How dare you mock me!" She said stopping. Coco motioned to Yatsui and the giant picked Weiss up. "Hey! Put me down!" She shrieked, hitting his arms. The teams laughed. "Okay! Lets play the game!" Yang said, standing up and pumping her fist. Yatsiu deposited Weiss on Ruby's lap. She tried to get away but Ruby hugged her tighter. "Mine!" She said, squeezing her.

They let Velvet go first. "Hmm, Ruby, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare!" She said. "I dare you to...trade weapons with Scarlet." Ruby's grin fell as soon as the words left her mouth. She hesitantly gave Crescent Rose to Scarlet. She got up in his face and whispered. "If you use my baby wrong, you won't live to regret it." She whispered and backed off, grabbing his sword.

It was Ruby's turn. "Okay Weiss, truth or-" "Truth!" She said, before the words could leave her mouth. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. Is it true you...can't... use a gun?" She asked. Weiss paled. "Um...no?" She said quietly. "Here." Ren said giving her one of his guns, smirking. She took it, hands shaking. Blake made a shadow copy for her to shoot. Which she did. In the foot. "OKAY FINE! I CAN'T" She screamed, and threw the gun down. Pyrrha caught it with her semblance and floated it to Ren. "Thanks."

Weiss's turn. "Okay Yang. Truth or dare?" "DARE!" She shouted, knocking Weiss over. "Okay. I dare you to...sing I burn." She said smirking. Yang laughed. "Okay." The turned on the music and she started to sing.

"Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye." She surprised everyone with her voice.

"You think that you'll break me, your gonna find in time.

Your standing to close to a flame that's burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out your army but you still can't win.

Listen up silly boy cause I'm gonna tell you why

I burn!

Can't hold me now!

You got nothing that can stop me

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I'll take you down!"

She winked at a surprised Neptune during the guitar solo.

"Reign supreme?

In your dreams. You'll never make me bow.

Kick my ***? I'm world class and super saiyan now.

Your starting up a fight that you just can't finish, watch the little hearts as the scrape you off the floor.

Bringing out your rockets, well shoot 'em baby, high as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar!

I burn! Can't hold me now, you got nothing to stop me

I burn! Swing all you want, like a fever I'll take you down!

It doesn't have to be this way.

Lets kiss and make up then you'll learn

you can fight your life away

I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn!"

She took a break during the rap part. She smiled at there shocked faces. ' _guess they did't know I could sing.'_ The chorus started up again.

"I burn! Can't hold me now. you got nothing to stop me.

I burn! Swing all you want, like a fever I'll take you down

I burn! Can't hold me now, you got nothing to stop me

I burn! Swing all you want, like a fever I'll take you down!" Finishing the song, she sat down. "So, how did I do?" She asked her silent audience. Coco started clapping and soon everyone joined in. "You were great sis! I knew those singing les-" Yang quickly covered her sisters mouth. "Okay! My turn! You mister neck tattoos! Truth or dare?" She asked, pointing at Sage. "Um truth." He said. "Okay, are those tatts real?" "Yes. Yes they are." "Cool!" Sage rolled his eyes.

Sage's turn. "Okay Nep, truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare!" Neptune said, winking at Velvet. She shrank back behind Coco. Weiss turned red and whispered something in Sage's ear. "Okay, I dare you to jump in the fountain." He said, laughing. Neptune's eyes dilated in fear. "N...Nope!" He said and tried to run but with exchanged glances, Nora and Yang grabbed him and threw him in the fountain. "AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!" He screamed in a very high pitched tone. They all laughed again.

Neptune's turn. "Okay, Nora." He said, glaring at the pink hammer wielder. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare!" "Okay, I dare you to...kiss Jaune." He said slowly, knowing who she really loved. "Okay!" She grabbed the back of Jaune's head, and kissed him. Well really she used slight of hand to make it look so. She had slipped her hand between her and Jaune. She broke away and giggled. Pyrrha glared at her. And Ren, well Ren looked down, hiding his jealous expression.

Nora's turn. "Okay Fox." She giggled. "Truth or dare?" The orange themed man thought for a moment. "Truth." He said, remembering the other dares. "Mmhhmm well is it true, Oum I don't even know you that well hehe." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, how did you get all those scars?" She asked. He thought on how to answer. "I was...attacked by...a Grimm when...I was a...young child...It was...a ursa major...I barely survived...but I did." He said, a look of pain on his face from remembering. Everyone was silent and Velvet hugged him. "Oh Fox! I'm sorry!" She cried. Fox smiled slightly. "It's okay." He said, patting her head awkwardly.

Fox's turn. "Okay...Blake...truth or dare?" He asked. "Hmm dare." She said. "I dare you...to eat a...bag of catnip." "NOPE!" She said and used a shadow clone to take her place as she ran off to who knows were. "Well that was a thing."

Yang's turn. "Okay Weiss, dare or truth?" She said trying to trick the heiress with they way she said it. "Dare! Oh wait I mean truth!" She said, attempting to cover up her mistake. "Nope! I dare you to sing." She said crossing her arms. "Is there a song you want me to sing?" She asked, hesitant. "Nope! Just pick a song." Weiss nodded.

"I'm not your pet, not another thing you own.

I was not born guilty of your crimes.

Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore

I won't be possessed

burddend by your royal test

I will not surrender this life

Is

MINE!" She ended the song and caught her breath. "Its...just something I've been writing." She said, covering her chest. "Weiss its...beautiful." Ruby said, wiping her eyes. She smiled and hugged her. "Maybe we should have a karaoke night." Weiss said laughing. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now I think we should go inside." Sun said, stretching. It was almost dark. And there were Grimm. Lots. Of. Grimm. And soon they were surrounded. They all got out there weapons, preparing to fight.

"You guys ready?" Ruby asked, cocking her sniper rifle. "Wait, I have dust rounds for whoever needs them." Weiss said. The quickly giving them out. They charged and took the first hit. Ruby swung her scythe and cut down multiple enemies, then shooting, taking down even more.

Weiss put glyphs under the creepers around and and used dust to light them on fire. They soon burned to ash.

Blake used multiple shadow copies in a circle and cutting various Grimm down.

Yang took to punching. Taking all her rage out on an ursa major, with a barrage of bullets and fists, she soon took the large bear Grimm down. "Well that fight was so boring it was un-beaar-able!" She said, laughing. She felt a tug on her scalp and turned to see and alpha beowolf holding a large portion of her long blond hair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" She shrieked ad soon all the Grimm were obliterated.

"Well I thought that we might have some fun fighting." Nora said with slumped shoulders. Ren patted her back. And did something no one expected. He grabbed Nora in a loving embrace and kissed her. This made Ruby's heart swell with longing and she kissed Weiss. Weiss turned red but didn't make any efforts to stop her. The crosshares couple giggled and Coco hugged Velvet. After a perfect ending to a interesting day, the teams went there separate ways and went to bed.

 **Yeah, I kinda just threw this chapter together. I did use the real lyrics to the songs, not all of them because I Burn has cussing and This Life id not finished. Lots of hinting ships. Also, Fox Alistair hasn't spoken the entire series I don't think. If he has tell me in the reviews. I came up with the back story for him from the fact he has so many scars. Also, I can't wait for the next episode of RWBY! I have been waiting forever it seems! Also I'm so bad at writing fight scenes and this was my first one. It needs a lot of work lol. I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Yule, the multiple other December holidays people celebrate. I hope you enjoyed anad goodbye!**


	10. The weapon switch

**Hey guys! I posted a new story if you want to check that out! Its...its pretty stupid...But oh well! Anyway, still taking suggestions. Like this one, from my younger brother. So, Review and there will be more story! Because I've had awful writers block, so I haven't been updating. Sorry. Also, Happy New Years! What was your new years resolutions? Mine was to write more often on this story! Anyway, on to the story!**

Jaune wanted a new weapon. That's all he asked for. He asked Pyrrha for help. Pyrrha told Ren, Ren told Blake, Yang over heard, she told Nora, and well, by then Ruby and Weiss heard. So now everyone was yelling in Jaune's ear about what he should do. "Make it a gun!"

"Yeah! With bombs!"

"Though, it has to be light enough for you to carry in battle, but heavy enough so you have some weight in your swings."

"A smaller, more compact weapon, would be good."

"It needs to be explosive!"

"And a gun! You need a gun for fighting grimm!"

"With long distance yes, but with close quarters, you need a blade!"

"Explosives!"

"Guns!"

"Blades!"

"Wolverine claws!"

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to see Weiss. "Let Jaune pick his own weapon. He is his own person." Jaune felt a surge of gratitude towards the heiress. They all turned to him. "Do you know what you kind you want?" Ren asked. "I think maybe...I don't know. I have never shot a gun, or used explosives, and the only blade I've used is this one." He said, pulling out Crocea Mors. "I have an Idea!' Ruby said, jumping up.

 _A few moments later_

They stood out in the courtyard, weapons gathered around Jaune. He picked up Storm Flower and Ren came over, teaching him how to use it. He shot at a cardboard cut out of an ursa named Fred, because Nora

Jaune shot Storm Glower and missed. " Okay, maybe I should try a different one." He said, laughing. Yang gave him Ember Celica. Strapping them on, he shot, flying backwards into a tree. "Why." He groaned as he got up. "Why do your gauntlets have so much rebound?" Ren asked. Yang shrugged. "Do they?" "Yes they do." Jaune said, walking up to them, he handed Ember Celica to Yang.

"Here, try Myrtenaster." Weiss said, handing over her prized rapier. "Thanks." He said, taking it from her gently. He swung it, accidenty freezing himself. "Look, now you have an ice king." Blake said jokingly. Weiss glared at her and melted the ice around Jaune. Pyrrha handed over Miló and Akoúo. While swinging Miló, he accidentally let go, spearing it ten feet up on the wall on the school. "Dang it!" He said, trying to grab it. Pyrrha got it down.

"Here, try this." Blake said, handing over Gambol Shroud. He swung it, like the others, but the long ribbon flew to far, bringing Jaune with it. "AAAAHHHHEEEEEGGGGG" He shrieked, flying of the cliff. "JAUNE!" They all yelled, chasing after him. They saw him dangling from the ribbon. He waved. "Can you guys help me up?" He said, slipping a little. Weiss used a glyph to help him.

After being safely lifted back up, Nora ran up to him. "Try Magnhild!" She said, dropping the giant hammer on him. He collapsed under the weight. "Why." He groaned once again. "Do you need help, leader?" Nora asked sweetly. He groaned again. She lifted Magnhild of him. "Thanks." He said as he got up.

Ruby walked up to him. "Do you want to try Crescent Rose?" She asked. "Sure." She handed him the scythe. He took it from her, but staggered a bit. "You okay Jaune?" She asked. "Yeah its just a bit heavy." He said, trying to lift it. Giving up, he just shot it. But Ruby didn't tell him it was gravity dust bullets and he went flying backwards.

"I think I'll stick with Crocea Mors." He said as he walked back up to the group. They nodded. "We're sorry for forcing a different weapon on you." Pyrrha said, looking down at her feet. Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay." He smiled, hugging her. "Aww!" Nora squealed, hugging the two. Ruby joined along with Yang, who dragged along Weiss and Blake. Ren stayed back laughing until Nora grabbed him. "You guys are the best." Jaune said, laughing.

The End.

 **So this is based of a small skit from RWBY Chibi were Jaune tries out team RWBY's weapons. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating and I will try to update more often. I know I say that every time but this time I will actually try. Probably. Happy (not so) new year, reviews still welcome and still taking suggestions, like always. Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	11. The hair cut

**Hey guys! Yeah, I haven't updated for a long time... I have no good excuses. This story is based on something Taiyang said. Something about Yang's first haircut. So I'm doing a story were she gets her hair cut, before the fall of beacon. Team RWBY cuts her hair. Will the whole school burn down? Probably. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But hay, I'm updating now lol. Anyway, onto the story!**

"Are...are you s...sure about this?" Yang asked nervously. "It will be fine." Blake said, getting scissors ready. "Was tying me up necessary?" She asked, struggling against her bonds. "Yes, yes they are." The rest of them said at the same time. They were in the RWBY dorm, gathered around Yang, who was tied to a chair. "Read Yang?" Weiss said, pulling the blonds hair into a loose ponytail.

"Ready?" "No." Blake slowly closed the scissors over a section of hair. They were all thrown back as Yang exploded, both in figuratively, and littarally. "YOU MONSTERS!" She screamed. When Ruby came to she said only one word. "Run!"

What Yang didn't realize, was that not even an inch was cut off her head. She continued to rampage around the room, burning every bit of paper that was there homework. What happened to make these events transpire, one might ask. Well this is what happened.

 _(Earlier that week.)_

"Ow!' Yang yelled as her hair was shut in the door. Again. "Yang you have to cut your hair." Blake said looking up from her book. "No, I'm not going to cut my hair." She growled, stomping away. Or, well, trying to, seeing how she forgot to get her hair out of the door.

 _(the day before)_

As Yang walked back from the gym, Carrdin snuck up behind her. She heard his footsteps, but before she could turn around he stuck something in her hair. "Huh!?" She said as she turned around. Carrdin was standing there laughing. Grabbing her hair, she gasped as she tried to pull a large wad of gum out of her hair. "Good luck with your blond birdnest, Yin." He smirked. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Yang let out a bloodcurdling scream as she grabbed Carrdin around the neck.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Yang looked up as Ozpin came down the hall. Carrdin let out a choked laugh. "Now your in troub- ACHK!" He gasped as she pressed harder on his neck. "Yang! Put him down!" Ozpin said, barely containing a chuckle. She slowly dropped him onto the floor with a thud. "S..sorry prof." She muttered, embarrassed.

 _(Last month)_

During a spar with Pyrrha, Milo got caught up in her hair. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Yang said, trying to get the javelin out of her hair. Pyrrha tried to help, but it only got worse. "I'm sorry!" She said, giving up. They eventually got it out of her long, blond hair. Three hours later.

 _(Present)_

Yang cooled down some and sat on her bed, head in her hands. Slowly, the rest of team RWBY poked there head in the dorms. "H...Hey sis...Are you calm now?" ruby asked. Yang nodded. "Okay." They walked into the room. Weiss put restraing glyphs on her and Blake poured water on her so she couldn't burst into flames. Ruby quickly (and by quickly, I mean bursting into blurry rose petals quickly) and cut her hair to where it was shoulder length.

They let Yang go and she picked up her long locks of hair. She bit back tears and sat on her bed. "Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked, sitting next to her. Yang flashed her a watery smile. "Yeah. If I let it get any longer, it could have been a _hairy stuation_!" She said laughing. They all went to bed, falling asleep quickly from such a tiring day.

 _(The next morning)_

Weiss woke up and saw Yang's bed empty. She got up and Yang walked out of the bathroom. Hair grown back. "Yang, your hair is long again." Weiss said, not wanting do go though that again. "Well they don't call Xiao Long for nothing!" She grinned. Ruby snuck up behind her and taped her mouth. "Your puns won't torture us anymore!" She said laughing crazly. Yang muttered something under the duct tape.

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short, I had to get it up tonight. I feel like Yang's hair would just grow back because of her semlance and aura. It was fun writing the part where Carrdin was choked BWAHAHAHAHA! We all hate him more than Cinder. Or at least I do. I hope you enjoyed and suggesions and comments are always welcome. See you all next time bye!**


	12. The reaction

**Hey guys! This is an idea I got this weekend. Almost three thousand people have read this, which is about one thousand times more then the amount I thought! But only seven coments. Please guys, review if you want this story to continue, because I have really bad writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy and onto the story!**

It was a hot, and boring day at Beacon academy. every one was outside, even team CRDL. It was a few days before the Vytal festival, so a lot of other teams were there. Ruby was surfing the internet and found something intersesting...a RWBY shiping chart. Being curious, she searched up shipping. "WHAT!?" She screamed suddenly.

Every one looked at her. "What is it?" Blake asked walking over. Every one curious, they all walked over. Yang burst out laughing. "S...Some one shipped...me and Carrdin?" Velvet sqeaked. Carrdin laughed and put his arm around her. "Hehe your my bunny now. She struggled against his arms as he picked her up. He heard a Coco's bag transform and he put the small bunny girl down.

"Hey guys, want to go look at ships inside the wreck room?" Jaune asked, not being a fan of the heat. Soon they where all gathered in the Beacon wreck room, hooking Ruby's scroll up to the big screen TV. "Hey kiddo, what are ya up to?" They all looked to see Qrow in the corner. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squealed and run over to him.

"Oh...My...Oum." Yang said, eyes turning red. "Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked, as Ruby and Qrow came over. "Sis, what is it?" She asked. When she didn't answer, Ruby grabbed the scroll from her and nearly threw up. "Oh Oum...WHY!?" Blake said as she saw it. Fed up with all of this, Weiss finished hooking the scroll up.

And on the TV was the ship of Yang and Ruby. " I don't get what's wrong." They all looked over at Carrdin. "You do realize there sisters, right?" Sun asked. Carrdin turned red."I...Didn't." He said. Nora grabbed the scroll. "NEXT ONE!" She yelled. She swiped the screen. And blushed. "Nora and Weiss!?" Yang laughed. Weiss grabbed the scroll.

"Let me see..." She said. She started giggling. "Hmm...I like this one." They all looked at the screen. "Ren and Velvet." Both looked at her, shocked. "Come on! I can't be the only one who thinks its cute!" She yelled, throwing her arms up. Ren blushed. "You are the only one thinking it." Velvet turned to him. "Y..You don't think I'm pretty?" She asked, tears forming in her large chocolate brown eyes. "No, I never said that!" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yang and Neptune were coming up with the ship name. "I think it should be green velvet." "No, it shoud be flora and fauna." The continued with there silent argument as the others looked at other ships. "OH MY OUM WHY!?" Yang and Neptue looked over at the source of the noise. Yag vomited some when she saw the ship. It was Port and Ruby. Poor Ruby was busy throwing up in a trash can to notice her turning green. "Why. Just why?" Weiss said, feeling sick. So was every one else.

"Hmm, lets see what else..." Yang said after everyone was done being sick. She started laughing. "Hey uncle Qrow, look at this." Yang smirked. He walked over and looked. "Heh I can't be drunk enough for this." It was Qrow and Port. "Why is everyone shipping either Ruby or Port?" Pyrrha asked, looking over Yang's shoulder. "Let's just stop with ships for right now." Qrow said, taking the scroll away.

Soon everyone started to leave, save for team JNPR and RWBY."So what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked. "We could go eat lunch! Ren make pancakes!" Nora yelled. Ren sighed. "Nora." "Yes Ren?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. "What if no one else watns pancakes." "Thats crazy talk!" HE sighed again. "Okay, who wants pancakes?" Everyone raised there hands.

Ren stood in the kitchen, making pancakes. "Hey Ren." He turned to see Velvet. "Oh hey Vel. Do you want pancakes? There about done." He said, flipping one. "Sure! Do you mind if Yatsu, Foz, and Coco join?" She asked. He shook his head. "I don't think that will be a problem." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "What is it?" He asked.

Behind him was Nora, eating all the pancakes. "I'm sorry!" Velvet said, running out of the room. Ren sighed. "Nora, I'm now going to have to make another batch of pancakes. And you won't get any." Nora gasped. "You don't mean it, do you?" Ren let out a small laugh. "You never cease to amaze me." He said, smiling. Nora hugged him. The sound of a picture being snapped echoed through the small kitchen. They turned around to see there team, along with teams RWBY and CFVY. Velvet had taken the picture. "Thats a keeper!" Yang said, grinning.

 **Yay! Finally done! This is my reaction to stupid ships. Like seriously, who would, in there right mind, ship Yang and Ruby!? Or anyone and Port!? I'm always taking suggestions. Me and Yuligan101 are doing a collab so I will tell you when its out. Go check out their stories, there really good. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	13. The truth

**Hey guys! So this idea came to me and I just started writing. Let me know how it is. Also shout out to, Anne-da Griffin, Lazy Taco, and JC Of the Corn! This chapter has spoilers, so if any of you haven't watched the third and fourth season, than I suggest not reading this chapter. Another chapter should be up soon. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, and onto the story!**

Team RNJR was sitting around the fire, lost in thought. Even Nora was quiet. Qrow was on a makeshift stretcher, with Ruby at his side. She mopped his forehead with a cool damp cloth. But undoubtedly, they were all thinking of one person. Pyrrha. She, like many others were dead.

Ruby blamed herself, for not getting there on time. Nora blamed herself for letting her go with Ozpin in the first place. Jaune blamed himself for not being stronger and stopping her from going up to the tower. And Ren blamed himself for being so weak. Ren, was usually the rock every one leaned on, so he had to be strong. But after losing everything except Nora, it was hard.

With all of them lost in thought, they didn't notice a heavily armored person walking up to there camp. With a bronze shield and a red and bronze spear at the persons side, they sat down, watching the people. Underneath the helmet, the person had a small smile. They cleared there throat, causing every one to jump. "Ah!" Ruby gasped, picking up Crescent Rose. The other three readied there weapons.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked, grip tightening on his sword. Slowly the person took off her helmet, red hair spilling out, green eyes twinkling. "Hello again!" Pyrrha Nikos said, looking at the surprised, shocked, and confused faces around her.

Ruby was the first to let her guard down. Dropping her scythe, she ran over to the champion, hugging her. "Pyrrha! Your...Your alive!" Ruby said, not even trying to contain her tears. Soon Jaune and Nora joined Ruby, leaving Ren out.

Pyrrha looked up at Ren with a hurt expression. "Do you not trust me?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Its not that. Its just...How are you alive?"Ren asked, sitting down across from them.

 _*Flash Back*_

Golden ashes spread through the wind, finally stopping at the Emerald Forest. All of the ashes gathered, taking form of a woman. As soon as it became corporeal, the woman gasped, realizing all of her wounds were gone. Pyrrha slowly got up, checking around her.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, and focused her semblance to bringing her weapons back to her. This worked, but took all of her aura. After resting for the night in a tree, she began to walk.

And walk.

And walk.

And walk.

And walk.

And walk.

And walk.

She walked for days, which turned to weeks, which turned to months. She had stumbled upon multiple villages. She helped them out, in return for Lien, and armor, and even to fix Milo. Soon she came to a village with a Geist problem. She was in the back of the blacksmiths, working on more armor., when a very odd piece came in.

It was her headpiece. Tears threatened to spill over, as she asked the blacksmith who brought it in. He said a blond boy. She peaked out of the back room and who she saw made her heart nearly stop. It was her old team and Ruby.

After that she followed them from a far, sometimes running into Qrow, but he promised not to tell them. One night, after clearing out Grimm, they both sat down, Qrow pulling out a flask.

"So, kid, why do you want to be hidden? Why not go talk to them?" He asked, taking a drink from the flask.

"Why do you?" She retorted. Qrow let out a bitter laugh. "Because, I'm a bad luck charm." He said coldly.

She shook her head. "No. You are not. Did you know that no body actually was around me until beacon?" She asked. He shook his head. "Yeah. Every one thought I was to good for them. Soon, even my parents and siblings were distant." Pyrrha gazed down at Jaune, a small frown forming on her lips.

Qrow handed her his flask. "Drink." He instructed. Pyrrha shook her head. He sighed. "Listen kid, you've been through a lot. A bit is not going to hurt you. And this is a one time deal. You have to promise me, after tonight, you will never have alcohol ever again okay?" He said, hand still outstretched.

(A/N Never drink alcohol kids! I'm just doing what I think Qrow would do. Do not do anything you read in fanfics! Alcohol is bad!)

 _"Well, better now than never."_ She thought grabbing the flask from his hand and taking a sip. She had tried champagne at fancy parties, but this was nothing like that. The drink burned her throat and made her mind go fuzzy for a moment. All in all, it tasted terrible.

Qrow smirked at her reaction and took the flask back, having a long drink of it. He studied her, watching the people below with a sad expression. He followed her eyes and saw she was looking at Jaune. He put the pieces together and realized that she liked him.

"Did you know, my first loved died?" He asked, breaking the silence. She jumped, startled, and shook her head. "Yeah, Summer Rose. The most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was playful and fun, but level headed and smart. I loved her. And she loved me I think. But she left me for another. Got married had a child. But fate was unkind and like all huntresses, she died. " He hung his head, as Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a bit, with Qrow taking drinks from his flask now and then. Pyrrha watched the camp below. Around four in the mourning, Jaune got up bringing his scroll and sword. Ruby also got up after a few minutes, going to the clearing Jaune was training at.

Pyrrha heard her voice coming out of the scroll. It brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to run down there, to hug him and kiss him, but didn't. She was waiting for the right moment. She went and laid down, falling asleep.

When she woke up, she noticed Qrow was gone. Thinking nothing of it, she continued forth. After a few days with not seeing him, she began to worry. Soon finding an old village, she heard fighting.

She watched the fight between Tyrian and every one found herself angered that Tyrian was interested in Jaune. She held back, trying to use her semblance to make minor changes. Just not enough for them to notice she was there.

Soon Qrow entered the battle. And got poisoned. She nearly screamed, as Ruby cut Tyrian's barb off. After yelling a few curse words at her, he ran off. Qrow collapsed and they carried him off.

 _*End Flashback*_

"And now I'm here." She finished. They all stared at her.

"Why didn't you say hello?" Jaune asked, with a hurt look. She sighed and looked away. "I..don't know. Maybe it was destiny." She said.

"Destiny is a load of crap." They all jumped and turned to see Qrow, half awake. Ruby rushed to his side, caring for him. Soon they decided to sleep, since they had to get going early in the morning. Seeing that Pyrrha was the odd man out with no sleeping bag, Jaune offered to share his.

They snuggled close, using each others body heat to stay warm. "You know, I'm not even sure what to say." Jaune said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at his face.

"I thought you were dead. And now, your hear. And Pyrrha, I realized, I have feelings for you. More than a friend."

There was silence and then a loud "FINALLY!" from Nora. Pyrrha blushed. "As do I, Jaune."

"Goodnight Pyrrha." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She said with a small smile.

 **Finally done! I have been writing that constantly for about three hours! Sorry for the late update and hope you liked it. Also, lots of Arkos. There was going to be another scene but um...yeah Pyrrha and Qrow is not a good couple. Then again he was drunk... Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, Bye!**

 **P.S Would you like to hear some forest jokes? I wood leaf it alone, because people find them un-bear-able but it just happens naturally. Okay I'm done.**


	14. The missing students (Authors Note)

**Hey everyone...I know its been months and its been hanging over my head since the last time I updated. The last chapter I did I thought was okay but afterwards I lost my drive to write. I also got roasted, and its pretty hilarious. Thanks for doing that Shake'nBake Mormon. Go check out his RWBY fanfic author roasting, its pretty good. And yes, I did make Adam and Ruby kiss, because it was a suggestion. Yes crack ships are stupid. BUT I WAS BORED! More of the ships is going to come out soon too hopefully.**

 **As for this story, I'm going to do more. I get ideas and I want to write but when I try, I lose all creativity. I have been struggling recently and just needed some time. I moved around the time I started this so everything was thrown off and I just needed to fix that. But I'm trying and hopefully I'm going to do better. A lot of stuff has happened, including finding out my brother will have surgery to fix his chest. Right now his rib cage is growing in instead of out so if they don't fix it, it can cause compression on his heart, which is sometimes fatal. I'm supposed to be his strong, big sister, but I mean how strong can I be? I'm just human.**

 **Which leads me to the next thing I would like to talk about. I have a disorder called Ehlers Danlos Syndrome. If anyone who reads this has it, they know how hard it can be for us. I don't have the life threatening type, I have the hypermobility type. My joints, usually my shoulders, hips, and wrist, pop in and out of place, maybe fifty times a day. It causes insomnia because of pain. Painsomnia. My skin bruises and tears easily and sometimes it just hurts to move.** **I also have been struggling with anorexia. A few days ago I nearly passed out at a doctors appointment because I hadn't eaten.**

 **Okay enough of this sad crap. I want to thank every single person who reads this. It means that people actually read the things I write and its mind boggling how many people have read this. And how many people like it. Okay, that's it for this long and probably boring authors note, so on to the story!**

 **P.S I had to take this down for a few minutes to fix a minor mistake. Sorry.**

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake slept peacefully, until...

"RUBY!" Yang screamed, throwing an empty shampoo bottle at the small red reaper.

"Yang, whats wrong!?" Weiss said, throwing her blanket off and grabbing Myrtanster.

"RUBY USED ALL OF MY SHAMPOO!" She screeched, hair blazing.

"That's what this is about? Your shampoo? Yang, its five in the morning, and some of us are trying to sleep!" Blake growled.

"YES! My shampoo is what keeps my hair so perfect!" She cried, calming down some.

"Just get more." Weiss said.

"But I can't. Its like, really expensive." She sighed, sitting down.

"Ruby, did you know this?" Weiss asked her, walking over to her bed. Ruby didn't answer.

"Ruby?" They all watched as Weiss shook Ruby, but to no avail, she didn't wake up.

Weiss glanced back at Yang and Blake, and tore the blanket away.

A hologram copy of Ruby laid in the bed, wearing Ruby's red cloak.

"What? Isn't this like Velvet's photos?" Blake said, running over to the bed. They shared glances and went to find Ruby.

They started searching, checking JNPR's dorm first.

"H...hello?" Jaune said groggily, opening the door.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Yang asked.

"No. Its like, five. Everyone should still be asleep." He grumbled, closing the door.

Weiss sighed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"We checked one place. Calm down." Blake said, walking on.

Next they checked team CFVY's room.

"No, we haven't seen her. Velvet's gone to." Coco, said, worried.

Team WBY shared a glance. "We found a photo copy of Ruby in her bed. Do you think that Ruby and Velvet went somewhere together?" Yang asked.

Coco thought for a moment. "Yeah. Its pretty weird, Velvet only uses those if its really important."

"Do you want to look for them with us?" Blake asked. Coco nodded and they went to the next dorm.

As they approached team SSSN's dorm, the heard loud pop music. They all shared glances as they opened the door.

Sun, Sage, and Neptune were dressed like a boy band, dancing along to the music. Blake blushed as Yang's jaw dropped. Coco snickered, and Weiss face palmed.

The boys noticed them. "Oh hey Blake... How much did you see?" Sun asked nervously.

"Way, way to much." She said, shuddering.

"Okay Monkey Tail, have you seen my baby sis?" Yang asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, actually. She came by here a little bit ago. Scarlet went with them" Sage said, walking up behind Sun.

"Really?" Weiss gasped.

"Yep, Velvet was with her." Sun smiled.

"Where did they go!?" Coco asked.

Sun thought for a moment. "No. "

Yang sighed. "Okay. C'mon guys, lets go."

They walked off and sat down in defeat. "Where did they go? I mean, its starting to really worry me." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to call them." Blake said. She pulled her scroll out and dialed Ruby.

There was the sound of running and heavy breathing.

"We're almost there Ruby! Keep going!" They heard Velvet yell.

There was a blood chilling scream and the called ended.

"W...what was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I hope their okay." Weiss said, fidgeting with her hands. (A/N lets be honest, you thought I was going to say fidgeting with a spinner, didn't you?)

"We have to find them." Coco said firmly.

"Then lets go." Yang got up and ran off, the others following closely.

The first place they found something useful, was the cafeteria. Under the table was a bright red cloak.

Weiss ran up ad grabbed it. "Ruby's cloak." She confirmed.

"Where are you sis..." Yang mumbled, holding her head.

Coco took the cloak from her and put it in her bag. It was about seven now and people were coming into the cafeteria.

They saw team JNPR and went over.

"Hey. Any news on Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"We called her. She's with Velvet and she sounded like she was in trouble. There was a scream and the call cut out. We just found her cloak." Coco said, pulling the cloak from her bag.

"That's very odd...I hope their okay. Do you need help searching for them?" Jaune asked.

"It would be nice." Blake answered.

"I'll go with you guys." Pyrrha said, getting up. As they left, Pyrrha grabbed some granola bars and a few cookies, putting them in her backpack.

They went to the cliff by the Emerald Forest.

"Do you think that they went down there?" Pyrrha asked, looking over the edge.

"Where else could they go? we've checked everywhere." Weiss said.

"Weiss, can you lower all of us down with glyphs?" Yang asked, looking over at her. She nodded and they jumped off, falling onto a glyph and lowered onto the ground.

"Lets split up. We need our weapons though, for us who don't have them." Coco suggested. Blake, Yang and Pyrrha summoned their lockers, getting their weapons, backpacks, and dust out.

Pyrrha handed Weiss her extra backpack. "You might need it. Who knows what we'll find." She added.

Yang went to the west, Blake went to the northwest, Coco went to the north, Weiss went to the north east, and Pyrrha went to the east.

Yang walked for a few hours, finding nothing. "Ruby?" She called out once more. She sighed and kept walking. She eventually came upon the forest temple. She noticed a few drops of red liquid on the ground.

She knelt down and pressed her fingertips in it. She looked at her hand and gasped.

It was blood.

She looked around and saw more of it.

Splatters across pillars and trees, pools of it on the ground. Yang heard a growl behind her and she turned to see the biggest Alpha Beaowolf she had ever seen.

Blake climbed up a tree, hopping from tree to tree in search for the missing team mates. The longer she looked the more frustrated, tired and hopeless she became. It had been an three hours and still nothing.

Blake climbed up a tree, hopping from tree to tree in search for the missing team mates. The longer she looked the more frustrated, tired and hopeless she became. It had been an three hours and still nothing.

She slid down the tree she was in and sighed. "Where are they?" She mumbled, resting her head on her knees.

She heard a branch snap and looked up just in time to see a red blur.

"Ruby!" She yelled and ran after her. She soon lost sight of her. Fueled by the glimpse of her team leader, she pressed on, determined to find Ruby. (A/N **insert UnderTale meme here.** Yeah, kind of obsessed with UnderTale and Fnaf right now.)

Coco was cornered by a group of Grimm. She backed up, loading her Gatling gun. A Ursa growled and lunged at her, she hit it aside with her gun. Three more Grimm jumped at her, knocking her weapon out of her hand. An Ursa went to swing at her face, but was it into a tree by a hologram sword. The rest of the Grimm were killed by a large beam of energy.

Coco looked up. "Velvet?" She called out. There was no response.

She got up and looked around for her team mate. "Vel?" She shouted again. She gritted her teeth and kept moving.

Weiss ran around, looking for Ruby, Velvet, anyone really. She sat down to catch her breath.

"Ruby I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hard on you." She sighed.

"Weiss?" She heard someone yell. She looked up and saw Coco approaching her.

"Coco, did you find anything?" Weiss asked, standing up.

"Yeah. I was cornered by some Ursi, and they hit my weapon away from me. As they were about to lunge at me, Velvet killed them." Coco said.

"You saw Velvet?" Weiss gasped.

Coco shook her head. "No, but it was her weapon."

Weiss sighed. "Lets keep going."

Pyrrha found a trail of blood. As she followed at, she found one of Ren's guns. As she picked it up, she heard a scream behind her. She quickly turned, drawing Miló and Akoúo̱ with her semblance.

All around her was the missing students only they were...Zombies.

She gasped and got into a battle stance.

"Wait Pyrrha, its just makeup!" Ruby yelled as Pyrrha swung.

Pyrrha stopped. "What?"

"We're playing capture the flag with team CRDL. Zombies against humans." Ren explained.

"Oooooh...Who did the makeup?" She asked.

Ren raised his hand.

They heard someone stumbling through the brush. Blake emerged into the clearing. "I heard a scream." She panted.

She looked around and saw the zombified students.

"Uh, Pyrrha, whats going on?" She asked nervously.

"There was a game of capture the flag. Zombies against Humans. Zombies won." Ruby said proudly.

"She was team leader." Ren explained.

They called up the others and they all met up at the base of the cliff.

"So wait, what was all the blood at the temple from?" Yang asked.

"I had a bag of fake blood on me and someone accidentally shot it and it exploded." Velvet said.

"And the trail of blood?" Pyrrha asked.

"We had a leaking bag of fake blood. And now my white shirts stained." Scarlet grumbled.

"Well I'm just glad it all came out okay." Weiss said.

"Me too. But there's still one thing I never found out." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"And whats that?" Blake asked.

"Who used up the rest of my shampoo." Yang glared at Ruby.

"Oh it wasn't me, Ren asked if we had any shampoo he could use because he was out." Ruby said, raising her hands. They all looked over to the spot Ren was at. He had ran away from the angry blond brawler.

* * *

 **That took me almost a whole day to write! Thank you for reading my stories and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, what do you think I should do for the next chapter? Okay, see you guys next time, bye!**


	15. Notice

**Hey guys. I know this isn't the kind of thing you wanted but unfortunately, my laptop got broken today, which sucks because I had nineteen chapters of a story I was writing gone**

 **I am hoping I can get it fixed, or I can get a new one soon, but until then this story is on pause.**

 **Oh, and I'm writing this from my phone, which is really hard to write with. Thanks for being here, and have a good day.**


	16. The nightmares Part 2

**I got a new laptop! Yay! Shout out to JcL 107. It really means a lot to me, that people actually read this story, even after my sporadic updates. So thank you everyone who reads this story. This chapter will be a bit sad. You know chapter seven? Well, I'm going to do some chapters where that kind of situation happens with other characters. Because, why not? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and onto the story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is dark and deals with depression, is you are easily triggered by things like this, please don't read this. Thanks.**

"Nora! Slow down!" Ren yelled, chasing after his hyperactive team mate.

Nora laughed and continued to run through the forest. "Come on, slowpokes! We're almost there."

"Nora...You're going too fast." Jaune said, panting.

They soon came to a small clearing in the trees, where a picnic was spread out.

"Nora, did you do all this?" Ren asked, turning to Nora.

"Well, I had team RWBY help me, but I brought it here and set it up. Its the one year anniversary of our team!" She said.

They sat down and began eating, chatting away, oblivious to the Grimm surrounding them.

"Guys. It's time to go." Ren said suddenly.

Nora looked at him, hurt. "But Ren...I work so hard on this."

"Nora we have to go now!" Ren yelled, grabbing Nora's wrist, pulling her off the ground.

At that moment, an Alpha Beowolf jumped out at them, slashing Jaune's back.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah screamed, as Ren shot the Beowolf.

More Grimm emerged from the forest.

"Pyrrha, take Jaune out of here. Ren, make sure they don't get hurt. I'll take care of this." Nora said.

"Nora, are you sure?" Ren met her eyes.

"Yes." She said firmly.

Ren nodded and ran off with Pyrrha and Jaune. Nora watched them leave, hitting a Beowolf with Magnhild.

She turned and faced the monsters behind her. "You. Ruined. My. Picnic."

She fought them for hours, and was out numbered by a lot. Her energy and ammo were dwindling, as well as her hope for escaping alive. Tears streamed down her face as she shot her last grenade, taking out three of the Grimm. One of them lunged at her, sending her hammer across the clearing. The Grimm closed in around her, making her panic. One of them slashed at her head, and she blocked it with her arm. It left a deep gash, making her cry out in pain.

 _"Why are there this many Grimm near the school? If I don't stop them...who knows what will happen. These are smarter than the average Grimm_ , _and this is a really big pack. I can't let them get to the school. Even if it kills me. I know what I have to do."_ She thought.

She lowered her head, drawing electricity from her Aura. She knew it would hurt her, if not kill her. Around her, pink lightning flickered, and dark storm clouds formed over head. It felt as though she was being cooked alive, as tears poured from her eyes. She screamed, draining the rest of her Aura. She collapsed, crumpling to the ground as the Grimm around her turned to ash.

* * *

Ren had a bad feeling about leaving Nora alone. He help Pyrrha and Jaune back to the school, and into the infirmary.

Pyrrha saw that he was worried about something. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...I feel like Nora's in trouble." He said.

"Here, I'll check. I'm sure she's...fine." Pyrrha covered her mouth, looking at her scroll. Nora's Aura was almost completely gone.

Ren glanced at her scroll and ran off. As he ran, he drew his guns, praying that Nora was okay. He saw dark storm clouds above him and his heart dropped. He ran faster, and soon came to the clearing. Pink lightning flickered around her, as did about four dozen Beowolves.

She let out a cry, sending a wave of electricity through the forest. It knocked Ren back a few yards, as well as killing all the Grimm. Ren ran over to the clearing, seeing the bubbly pink bomber on the ground.

He fell to his knees and lifted her up. "Nora...Nora please say something." He begged.

Tears dripped onto her deathly pale face.

She slowly opened her eyes. "R...R...Re...Ren..." She choked out.

"Nora... Nora, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of left you." He sobbed.

She reached up and wiped away his tears. "Its...okay...Ren...D...Don't...cry..."

He held her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Its going to be okay. I'm going to get you back to Beacon, and you're going to be okay."

Nora breathed in shakily, coughing up more blood. "I...don't think...I'll make...it."

"No, don't say that. I...I can't lose you to." He sobbed.

"Ren...I love..you..." She said. Her eyes became unfocused and glassy, her hand going limp. Rain from the clouds above began to pour down on them. He sobbed harder, lifting his face to the sky.

"WHY!? You have taken everything from me! Why did you take her to!?" He screamed, breaking down.

He clutched her body, holding her close to his chest. He slowly got up, carrying his once best friend, regretting all the thing he could never tell her. He loved her more than words could express, but now, she was gone. Ripped from this earth by the beasts that had taken everything from him. He walked back to Beacon, silent tears mixing with the cold rain.

"Ren!? Is she...Oh Oum...Oh dear Oum." Pyrrha collapsed to the ground upon seeing Nora's body in her teammate's arms. He slowly walked into the school, running into Ozpin in the hall.

"My Oum, is that ms. Valkyrie?" Ozpin gasped.

Ren lifted his gaze to meet his. "She's gone...I couldn't save her."

Peter, Bart, and Glynda gathered in the hall behind the head master. Bart ran forward and caught Nora as Ren sank to the ground.

"I couldn't save her...I have lost everything...I let her down." He cried.

Ozpin gently knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ren, you did all you could. Don't blame yourself."

Ren continued to sob, muttering incoherent words. Ozpin glanced over at Glynda for help. She walked over and bent down next to him.

"Ren, please come with me." She said gently.

Ren blocked everything out. He sat there, feeling numb. At some point, he was moved to his room. He faintly remembered someone coming into the dorm, telling him something...He couldn't quite remember what they said. Or who they were. He wasn't eating or drinking, he just layed in bed all day, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Ren?" Jaune said one day.

Ren remained silent.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to class? It's been almost a month. You haven't moved once." Jaune sighed.

Ren looked over at him, slowly sitting up. "Jaune...I lost the one person who made life worth living. I feel dead inside." Ren said, face and voice void of emotion.

Jaune looked at his teammate, worried. Ren never really talked or showed any emotion, but when Nora died, it was like he did to. That night, him and team SSSN had to take him to their dorm. It was almost scary, how he just layed in bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and cold. Jaune didn't think he had moved the whole time. Maybe once that he had seen get up and go to the bathroom. He didn't even go to Nora's funeral. They had to put him on feeding tubes at one point, when he had gotten extremely skinny. His raven hair, which was usually in a neat ponytail down his back was matted, his cheeks were sunk in, his skin had an unhealthy grey look, his eyes had lost their life...his whole appearance was unkempt and depressing.

Ren layed back down, think of his lost love.

"You know...The last words Nora said to me was 'I love you.' I wish I could have told her how much she meant to me." Ren said suddenly, voice cracking.

Jaune looked over at him, seeing his face glistening with silent tears. He sighed. He wasn't sure how to help Ren. It hurt him to see him like this. He missed Nora as well, she was one of his best friends, but Ren was much closer with her.

Jaune got up to leave the room, glancing back at Ren. "Ren, do you think this is what Nora would want for you?" He turned and left.

Ren thought about what Jaune said. No, this was't what Nora would want. He got up, and stumbled to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at himself.

His face was pale and waxy, the look of himself nearly making him sick. He slammed his fist down on the counter, as tears fell into the sink. He hated himself, for his weakness. He had to be stronger, better than this.

* * *

Ruby sat in the library with her team, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Everything had been so quiet since Nora died. She hadn't seen Ren since she helped Nora with the picnic, and it was starting to bother her. Where was he? According to Jaune, he was in bed. Ruby sighed, laying her head on her book.

"You okay Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Head hurts from studying." She muttered.

"Oh stop procrastinating. This paper is due tomorrow." Weiss said.

"I think we could use a break. Actually, we have a friend who's been hiding in his room. I think we should go visit Ren." Blake said.

"Yeah! He would probably like some company! Right Jaune?" Ruby looked over to Jaune.

"I don't know... He seemed pretty out of it when I talked to him this morning... Though, maybe some social interaction will be good for him." Jaune shrugged.

They got up from the table, and started walking to the dorms.

Pyrrha put a finger to her lips, signaling them to be quiet as she opened the door. Jaune and her expected to Ren laying in bed like before, but instead he was up, loading his guns. He was dressed, and seemed back to normal.

"Ren! You're finally up, I see." Pyrrha said.

"Yes. Would you excuse me, I have some things to do." His voice was cold, much to everyone's surprise. He pushed past Weiss and Yang, leaving the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ruby, using her semblance, ran up beside him.

"I'm going to train. We're going to be huntsmen and huntresses after all." He said.

"We'll come with you. It might be fun." Yang said, running up beside them.

Ren abruptly stopped when she said that. He slammed his hand against the wall, pinning Yang in.

"Fighting Grimm is not _fun,_ its _deadly_ and _dangerous._ It _kills_ people." He seethed.

Yang gulped, looking at Ren. Anger flashed in his eyes. He dropped his arms and continued his brisk walk.

Yang's eyes momentarily flashed red. She sighed, squeezing her eyes closed until they returned to lilac. She couldn't stay mad at him, he was unstable and still mourning the loss of Nora.

They followed Ren, keeping quiet to avoid another outburst. Ren soon came to the edge of the cliff, and the others gathered behind him. With out hesitation, he jumped down, and ran into the trees.

They found him surrounded by hoards of Grimm. Smoke was rising in the air, as well as crazed laughter. Ruby and Jaune exchanged looks, worried. Why weren't the Grimm attacking them? Ruby looked down at her hands and found they were gray. Ren was using his semblance to protect them. All of them. Ruby drew Crescent Rose, and began to cut down the Grimm. Except there were hundreds filling the clearing, and they were still coming. Soon everyone was fighting to find the unstable man.

Blake stabbed the last few Ursa, and as it fell Ren came into view. He was pointing his gun at them, emotion void from his face.

"I didn't want you to come with me. I wanted to do this by myself. I wanted to avenge Nora. _Myself._ " He said in monotone.

"Ren, don't do this." Blake said. His finger pressed down on the trigger, and Blake jumped away with a shadow clone. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"Ren! Oh my Oum." Ruby covered her mouthed, as he turned the gun to her.

"Nora died, and now its your turn." He said.

Yang lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She screamed.

He put the gun to the back her head. "A few months ago, I found Aura piercing bullets. I bought them in case we ran into one of our many enemies. Right now, their in my gun, and that gun is at the base of your skull. One wrong move, and I will kill you." He said calmly.

"No..." She whispered.

"Now, I suggest getting off me, and leaving. Before I kill all of you." He warned. She got up, and he followed in suit. Blake took this chance to rap the ribbon of Gambol Shroud around him.

He fell to the ground, limp. They noticed the tears dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry Ren. I couldn't let Ruby or anyone else get hurt. Though, since you have Aura piercing bullets, and you threatened to use them, you have to be taken into custody. That's illegal, and I'm surprised you even have them." Blake said, kneeling down.

Jaune picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. They walked back to Beacon and called the police. They came and picked up Ren taking him away. They deemed Ren insane, and he was put in a mental hospital for life.

* * *

It had been twenty years since he was thrown in this place. He hadn't spoke a single word. All he did was stare at the off white wall of his padded cell. New had gotten to him, that the famous Pyrrha Nikos had married Jaune Ark, and that Ruby Rose and the rest of her team from Beacon killed the Grimm Queen, in turn killing all Grimm on the whole world.

He wondered if they remembered him. What was he to them? Just a team mate that went insane? The quiet guy who was really a murderer, or at least capable of being one? What was Nora to them? To him, she was his lost love.

"Hey there Ren." A soft voice called to him.

He looked up to see Nora. "N...Nora?" He choked out.

"Yes Ren...Its me. I'm sorry I left you for so long." She said, sitting in front of him.

"But you-you died! You left me, and I let you down." He cried.

"Its going to be okay. Don't worry. Just come with me." She soothed. He got up and took her hand, following her into a doorway made of light.

Later that day, they found Lie Ren, age twenty nine, dead in his cell. He died with a small smile on his face, peaceful at last.

 **Oh boy was that a lot to write! Oh my god I cried at least five different times while writing this. I killed off my two favorite characters! I'm such a bad person ;-; I'm sorry. I will be posting another, happier chapter next week. Oh, I have a new laptop now. So yay, no more excuses for me not to upload. Leave a review, telling me who should be killed of next! Like I said, I will be posting a chapter in this series every once in a while. Well I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. Bye!**

 **P.S this is my longest chapter to date!**


	17. Update!

**Hey guys! I'm not dead, but I have some unfortunate news. I will no longer be continuing this story. It's sad to see it go, but honestly writing it became something I dreaded, and forced myself to do, rather than something I used as an escape, or something to relax. I started this story when I felt the lowest, as a way to express myself, as a way to hold on a bit longer, but now it's causing me stress and anxiety. I'm sorry, and I hope you understand. I want to thank everyone who read this story, because you all meant so much. You still do, and thank you for staying here through my sporadic update schedules. I will be continuing with my other stories, and I hope you guys understand. Thank you again, and goodbye-**

 **Emma**


End file.
